The present invention relates to a pot type water purifier with an electrolyzing function which includes an electrolyzing vessel divided into two chambers by a porous partition, the chambers having therein negative and positive electrodes respectively.
Generally, a water electrolyzing device needs to use a separate water pot in order to store ionized water after an electrolyzing operation, whereby the handling of the device from the start of the electrolyzing operation until the pouring out of the ionized water to a cup is very complicated and troublesome.
The present inventor had proposed a combination of a water pot and water electrolyzing device for use as a negative chamber and also as a storage tank or pot after electrolysis. In this prior device, there is a problem that there is apt to occur ion drift between negative and positive electrode chambers after electrolysis so that a balance condition may arise which is the same as the ionization in the original water before the electrolysis.
The present inventor had improved this device as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,021 so as to maintain drinking water in a desired ionization state during storage with the aid of only a slight handling operation and to pour the drinking water with ease, for example into a general water pot. In this case, there is a new problem that after removing the water from the positive electrode chamber, there is apt to occur the drift of the drinking water from the negative electrode chamber to the positive electrode chamber through the porous partition during the storage time until the water levels of both chambers are equal to each other. Accordingly, the only drinking water in the pot that can be poured out is that remaining in the positive electrode chamber.